


亨利和琼

by Sigmamaretto



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /性转 骨科她说微距下的细菌好像一片蓝色的潮汐





	亨利和琼

你染头发啦，她摸了摸我的头，刚刚结束演出的后台她还穿着戏服，繁冗的滚线镶边袖口里好艰难戳出两根手指，变成蝴蝶从我的额前飞到耳朵上，流线的缝边在骨腕侧淌出一条河流，造型师善后太潦草，她把食指伸到我面前笑，我哑然拨了拨后脑的发丝，被她抹过的耳廓开始红肿，她白皙的小指肚上沾一点点灰调的紫，好像我解体掉落一部分，被递到她手心妥善安置。

这种感觉有点奇怪，关于我的一部分散落具体成更鲜明的实体，以一种近乎渗透的方式揉进她掌心，而且好完蛋，我总是被她一个眼神一个笑弄得晒起来，我揉着她的手心，直到她软绵绵敲我一头，原来染发剂味道这么重，我搓了搓手指，突然分不清染料和指肚的红。

我把她亲得气喘吁吁，锁骨处一点蝉翼纱浮动起来，流窜成郁丽的殷赭，从细细的金色细链往下连绵半个月亮，是一小块隐晦动人的阴影，我咬着她的耳垂蹭了蹭她就抖起来，半分不留情地掐在我的手臂。

从隔间出来的时候光线也打眼，我吞下一口破碎的风和湿濡的喘息，跟着她百转千回从桃源重返寡味人间，好像偷情哦我想着吃吃地笑起来，她挑起眼睛回头白我一眼我就识相闭嘴，缓慢地捏住她的手指跌转画圈。

被厚重的戏服捂着她的手心也出一层薄薄的汗，我们的体液就在某种程度上媾和，敞开一点缝风就溜进去，找不到出路原地打转，而她竟然也找不到路，我指给她一个方向她也侧过脸看都不看我一眼。

被她牵着去道别演员的时候我有点惆怅地想，她真是太敷衍也太难懂了，总是被当做小孩一如既往地让人郁积懊恼，她根本就是个冷心的怪物一点都不会动情，我总是很狼狈，不是第一次像今天这样，染了招摇的发色以为破开一个隔口，自以为准备充分却总是反响平平。

磕磕绊绊游梭在人群里很不舒服，但她经验娴熟游刃有余，她无疑最惹眼，拖拽着裙摆在所有热切的目光和问候里微笑颔首，然后只靠一根食指连结，扯着一个电量告急勉强提起笑脸营业的我。

我从14岁就跟着她在剧场里混，没人不认识我，从人群里伸出的尖锐粉红假指甲匆匆捏了一下我的手臂，掐着嗓子喊小琴长大了呀，脂粉味踉踉跄跄扑进我鼻间，要了命了，我往她身边紧赶着凑了凑，薄冽的月桂叶，我到底得救。

算了，还是正事要紧，回到化妆间我扯了扯衣角拿出硬纸质的月便笺，我抄了她台词的原句打算念给她听，紧赶过的紫粉色动车滤镜坠落下来，我将说未说终于待到今天的话就在嘴边。

嗯，演出顺利，恭喜你。

 

我是琴东贤，金宇硕是我姐姐。

没什么不好解释的，我们是重组家庭，她从我10岁的时候开始做我姐姐，做到我16岁。

16岁以后会是什么样我还不知道，但我心心念着，抱着一腔已然不算十分隐秘的心事，并非只是想被当做轻飘飘的梦。

只是你知道做少年人总是很难，年龄是种并不具象化的数字，个十位数一板一眼，你甚至来不及解释就被钉死在上面，在更多不耐烦的审视中被定义为拙劣表演。

就像此刻，我捏着一手濡湿的汗磕磕巴巴，浓烈的脂粉香和某种腐朽的味道争前恐后地向我涌来，剧场戏服装饰繁冗，从灰里扒出来又带着汗味塞回去，杂着空气勾兑的味道很旧很锈。

这场景与我想象的不太一样，窸窸窣窣的交谈和脚步声鼓噪着耳膜，我想我的样子一定算不上好看，我大概出了一点汗，发色都落了灰一定滑稽又愚蠢，万幸她的表情还是很认真，缓慢地流动着眼波注视着我。

好相似，我难免回忆起第一次见到她的时候，我爬了三层楼倚着乌漆窗户往下看，一个女人和一个女孩，她抬头看我的表情和此刻如出一辙，怎么看也不坏。

但我还小，小就有任性的权利，早在我还不懂虚伪这个词的含义的时候，大人们闪烁其词的复杂就已经模糊地教给我一个轮廓，我要是在个懂得顽劣含义的年纪，定然也早早学会了去厌恶。

而我现在竟然也开始恨这一点，我清楚又恍惚地记得我颤抖又或者根本没有的手，记得她抬头看我时干净水亮的眼睛，一壶冰水被我从楼梯上浇下去，我把自己锁起来在房间里发抖的时候，甚至还记得她一瞬间垂下去湿漉漉震颤的眼睫。

嘈杂的哭声还有父亲断断续续发脾气的声音一瞬间全部追回，纷乱地在大脑中混沌振波，真是糟糕透了，我终于咬着舌头念完这封要了我的命的情书，也许不是它的错，我软趴趴地把纸页揉成一团捏在手心，从掌纹发端到手指根节都在发热，我也升温溶解，几乎要变成一滩粘稠液体。

你怎么了，怎么在发抖，她好像觉得有点不对劲，慌乱起来来摸我的额头，好烫，我猜她一定说了这一句，但我好像已经不太能听到她的声音，浑浊的黑色开始铺天盖地把我淹没，我闭上眼睛。

太糟糕了，没有人的告白会失败到死于中暑，意识模糊的时候我这样想，但是真的好热，不知道我刚染的头发会不会褪色，它会不会热化掉，像漆皮一样掉落就露出本色。

原来我真的很失败，像很多年前我被拎到她面前那样，再怎么变我都不改狼狈，我又一次全线溃败，又一次在她面前回炉变成那个莽撞顽拗的十岁小男孩，她的手放在我脸上很凉，还好，我还紧紧攥着她的手。

 

有关于夏天的厄运总是祸不单行。

我厌恶下雨天，厌恶挑起的水渍，厌恶雨打伞面，厌恶收伞时湿漉漉，甚至恨屋及乌，难得一点冰凉雨天里刚从打印机台上取下的纸张热度也让人厌恶。

这点薄薄的热在掌心分明失焦跳动，锋利的边页剐蹭着我的小指外侧，似乎能这样扣下一点皮肉，天昏沉沉地塌下一半来，我看了看手表在门檐下站定，决心再等一等。

今年雨季格外缠绵，等这片刻的雨停几乎好像某种程度上的荒谬可笑，但我还是在等，除了等我不知道还能做什么，我没有避雨的伞也不得怜悯，我如果要贸然就一定浑身湿透。

雨果然没有停，尽管早知道但跑回去的路上我还是很重很重地坠落了下去，被莫名的苦涩击中压垮，湿漉漉的痛感从骨缝捏出一把水来，我披进滋生的粘稠陷阱里，扭曲变形被拆骨再造。

真是好痛，没有什么比一定程度上的无功而返更让人心灰意冷，这又难免让我追溯到中暑那一天，她坐在我床头撕掉《厄舍府的倒塌》的一页，少见地没有笑意，平静抬起头，小琴，爸爸不会同意的，不要再想了。

她把纸很整齐地撕得很碎，捏在手心里然后一片片丢进垃圾桶，她说你只是很多事情还没想通，以后就好了，说到最后她自己也可能觉得可笑，将碎纸全撒进去，然后苍白着脸闭上眼睛。

我只是看着她出神，为什么是因为他不同意，她一定要为别人的期待而活吗我想不通，可我到底沉默，我甚至想象得到，只要我不依不饶，就一定得到更残忍的答案，我没必要这么折腾自己，我想，我也会累的。

就自欺欺人地骗自己所有选择都情有可原好了，只要那个答案与爱无关就好了，我已经好长时间没有再见到她，并非此时突然拿出了言听计从的温顺，而是还偏偏不肯松手，做着有关于移情造爱的重建。

我只是难免又想起她，她要是在这里一定要很无奈地说我矫情，此情此景我无病呻吟足够她发挥，她总是觉得我无所谓，我说过的话做过的事在她眼里都轻佻慌张，她大我的七岁足够把我们的人生赤条条拉开一道鸿沟，她十八岁就做A角，轻飘飘越过去审视我。

成人的审视总要拿出无奈和情有可原的虚伪姿态，于是单薄的年纪连轻妄的罪名也要承担，我想不明白怎么会有人驾轻就熟以此为荣，我恨她和别人没什么区别，又昏了头地秉着一点她不一样的执念。

我想我只是迷恋她从不对我妥协，她无奈的时候也又细又软，从启合的唇瓣中吐出一点淡粉色的雾气，冰淇淋烟又甜又爽，我后来爱它上瘾，但第一次的时候神使鬼差，我品尝的不过是她唇边一点味痕。

那是我有关于她的第一个吻，她嘴角的胭红都揉散了晕开来，后来我们接吻好多次，都没有那次痛，她打我的那个耳光很痛，我好巧不巧地咬到舌尖很痛，她看也不看我漠然又残忍的侧脸也好痛。

可她凭什么哭，明明咬了破口流血的是我，我很嚣张地嘶一口气然后剧烈地喘，我想我就不信我要死了你还不理我，当然我做作的表演没持续多久，她从藤椅上俯下身来亲我的伤口，缓慢地舔我舌尖上的血，我真的被镇痛。

那应该是个很奇怪的姿势，我坐在地毯上一只手揽着她垂下来的发丝，银色头针就摇摇晃晃掉下去，我看着她闭起来的眼睛，什么人才会在接吻的时候一边流泪一边皱眉，我想不通。

我到底没想通，我想着我被中止打断但也算有所交代的表演，想着我发麻起肿但被舔舐着温柔安抚的舌尖，想着她湿漉漉的侧脸，第一次想到一个爱字。

 

朋友说全世界我买账的人只有金宇硕倒也没错，我总在她面前遭遇一点荒唐意外，14岁的时候我和朋友逃课去买烟，他火急火燎奔着烟柜，我还没学会抽烟，跟他走一遭也只冲着俄国酒心巧克力。

但我当然想不到是她开车来带我回去，这个时候她已经颇有知名度，我和老头子不和已久，看她皱眉摆出一副说教样子就泛恶，而她从我朋友手里抽出烟盒，在指尖翻看了一会就似笑非笑自己点上。

我从来不知道她会抽烟，从她做演员始就总被老头当做合理榜样在我眼前晃荡，也不像传说得那么冰清玉洁嘛我在心底狠狠地想，她吸了一口挑起眼睛笑，烟雾扯开一点粉红眼角，冲我朋友眨眨眼说下次补给你，他哪敢接话，回过神来涨红了脸冲我胡乱点了点头就自己跑了。

真是没义气，但我还是乖乖被她塞进车里，细长的烟根部被咬得瘪下去，她也又细又软地吐一口气，我讥讽她倒是学得乖，她却没什么反应地把烟头捻进锡箔纸，侧过脸摸了摸我左耳的耳骨链无奈微笑，别给姐姐找麻烦哦。

她指尖上一颗闪钻从细链中勾了勾，按着我的耳垂蹭了蹭，薄薄的眼线勾上去，唇瓣碰撞出玫瑰的暴醴，小琴乖哦，链条大概也和她指尖交碰，砸出淋漓的火花，耳朵好烫，她收回手拢了拢头发捏住方向盘，独留一个我扣紧了指尖。

真是好魔怔，我开始没完没了跟着她往剧场跑，刚开始她还皱眉，后来还会习惯帮我在化妆间留一杯马丁尼，加五分之一的白苦艾——她自己的是干姜水加一点威士忌，她完全未能勘破的时机里，我抓紧着那一点迷茫的沉默陷落，恨不得把黏着她变成天生义务。

后来朋友扯着我要她的联系方式，想了半天支支吾吾吐出一句你姐姐……好绝，我气得翻白眼才没答应他，倒是忧郁好长时间，恨不得也在她身上打上几个字写琴东贤专属，我就从那个时候学会抽烟，更多像是为了靠近她而做的一种无谓的幼稚努力，我咬着烟蒂也找不到一点有关于她的余味，倒是我自己从一开始兴致缺缺到烟瘾渐重。

金宇硕对我根本没什么差，我在她面前的存在感不过来自家庭和叛逆期继弟这个事实，我不会知道这个身份对她来说到底能有多少重量，我也懒得知道，就好像她要我不要再去剧院的时候，我根本没想过要听她的话，我蓄意谋划一场冲突的迸发，甚至不会窘迫不会恼恨，我砸烂她刚买的学舌鸟胸针，面无表情毫不相让，但我最终还是输，她的反应还是不过皱皱眉，好像真的在闹剧之外思考可行性，你想去就去吧，都随便你。

真是有意思我差点被她气笑，她避重就轻得理所当然，我跃跃欲试的期待轻易就被她拿起放下，近似于一种程序化的无情绪投入的安抚，我暗自想临终关怀也不过如此吧，好歹死者为大，我活蹦乱跳那一点纠缠，大抵根本没什么分量，她可能明白又可能根本没放在心上，但谁又知道呢，后来我就想得明白，金宇硕根本没把我当回事。

成全无道理予取予求的理由太残酷了，有时候根本与爱无关，只是对于一个定义上“小孩”的敷衍，就好像喜欢的玩具爱吃的点心一样，她所有的给予都拿出了一种并不平等的施与姿态，正因为不在意，所以不管是爱还是痛，我永远在天平上滑下去。

老头说我脾性顽拗容不得人，自然要吃固执难得到的苦，我想这一点他总是没说错，我从来占有欲作祟强迫又难容，喜欢就要得到，爱也要完整据有，所以我尽管心知肚明，却从来不肯承认。

金宇硕越是被更多人爱着我越苦，不知道她的爱会不会也分成无数份，分到我又还能留多少，她在一万个人眼里做大明星，在无数男孩的春梦里变成烈鸟维纳斯，她根本不缺我那一点小分量情绪物，爱总是不对等，可我总缺她，我缺她完整独有的爱，缺她变成我专属的力比多，唯一地落入我的怀中。

 

中暑的时候我是真的想到死的，热烘烘的太阳浇着我后颈的时候好像把我从耳根打开一个裂缝，先灌进去烧灼的热度，然后咕噜咕噜将我融化成一滩浓稠的沼泽，二次分娩的脐带扯着我被烫伤的侧脸，索然无味，缓慢烂灼，我闻着烧焦的味道咳得好厉害，但却只捏住急促的呼吸。

此时此刻又仿佛重蹈覆辙，我称着她的手臂抱她起来，喘息从后脊摇摆着扼上咽喉，她鲜少醉醺醺回家，我宿醉的时候她捞我回去，眼睛里的疏离和冷冽浇下去就足够我醍醐灌顶。

金宇硕偏爱细细碎碎的金属饰品，私下里她一根一根地缠上头发，贴着发丝反射光的链条冷冰冰的，可她会很开心，被丁点的快乐救活，无比鲜活地变成不谙世事的小女孩，但它们贴着我的手臂就好痛，我臂弯大概也被按出一个一个细小的凹陷，买醉要够辣，她穿松松垮垮的小外套挑了细细的高跟鞋，歪过脸缓慢呼吸时候的颜色是勃艮第红，但我帮她解头发，细细碎碎轻手轻脚，解得我头皮发麻心如死灰。

好多，太多了，她睡意正酣，我却看着她吐息温软的唇，恨不得就狠狠咬下来一口，最终捏紧了一手的细碎链条，却变成近乡情怯的迷茫和苦涩，《新约》四福音书里为得救向天父苦苦哀求，临到头来情人爱苦，暧昧冤妄，却又畏惧退缩，变成无所寄托的nada和错位的虚无。

凹进去的画墙点着很暗的壁灯，画里缠绕的幽绿藤蔓勾连，人像颈侧的皮里露出一茬细细的奶白绒毛，灰蒙蒙的雨雾里有折去一半花茎的金粉玫瑰和礁石边零落的海棠，几乎要熄灭的烛火完美构陷Schiele，她好像也清醒一点，抬起眼睛轻轻叫我小琴。

我坐在地上看着她，我好像很少再这样看着她了，她垂下来细白的脚腕，坐起来的时候捏着床单发怔，然后很长很长地叹一口气，她有什么可叹气的我想，自从那次中暑以后我就再也没有烦过她，她该是为解决掉一个没结果的情孽松口气，如今还能有什么不死心。

我才无辜，我也委屈，从头到尾我都被她推着走，她做着为我好的决定，要我长大要我理智，要我在她眼里成长为与她无关的所谓成年人，我只差一点就做好，我真的像她说的那样去得到，她做我姐姐，我做她弟弟，一切都在正轨。

我什么时候骗过你？我几乎拿出质问的语气信誓旦旦为自己申冤诉苦，但她没有答话，放在我额头上的手很重很重地垂下去，她摸我的时候总有种近乎荒谬的母性，我要好难好难地握住她，才不至于想起母亲。

我去回忆我偷偷喝醉的几次，趁家里没人的时候和朋友开鸡尾酒派对，好多好多的莫斯卡托和波旁，她皱着眉来拉我，我就紧紧地抓住她的手臂，其实我好幸福，她在那一刻变成我一个人的缪斯和爱神，皮肤一点点触碰都迸出溶解，我第一次开发性启蒙，缠绵地亲她，我们一同在欲望里陷落，满脑子都是爱与爱。

而我原来真的忘记了，原来这才是我的业障。

我长长久久地坐着发愣，冰凉的汗把我圈裹又浸透，我们在天上的父，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上，免我们的债，救我们脱离罪恶，我想起她轻得不能再轻那句话，小琴你骗我。

 

我当然觉得这是某种程度上近似于意外的坦白，我想她只是恨我忘记，如果我还能做我的青春期少年，不知天高地厚日子挨得混沌也囫囵，我说爱她也很快乐，不明所以就何尝不像是一种欺骗。

但我又真的松一口气，我窃喜着被某种近似于得到的欢欣包裹，我想我真的好爱金宇硕，她应该也有一点爱我，她彻彻底底变成我一个人的爱神，她永远是摸我耳垂的那个人，是我一个人的姐姐。

我不觉得这是什么坏事，但她的反应很出乎我意料，外面关于她退演移民出国的流言已经传得沸腾，我去找她的时候她只是摇摇头看着我笑，不是这样的小琴，我说的不是这个，她笑得很轻，却几乎笑出了眼泪，你当然骗了我，你要是讨厌我就好了，你小的时候不是还讨厌我吗。

这又算什么荒谬的期待，我想她就算不喜欢我，也不至于厌我至此，金宇硕把烟拿下来颤抖着放到我嘴边，然后轻轻摸了摸我的头，老头肯定不会告诉你，但我还是要做一次坏人，她喃喃的时候我咬住她的食指，她已经没我高了，手凑上来的时候还要垫一垫脚。

我想她说的与我想的大概也没什么出入，不过是老不死的最爱门第名声，即便是重组姐弟也难免招人另眼，我想着我要怎么让她安心，我从来对付老头都有一套，大不了我出国读书，我已经快成年了，再也不是担不起责任的小孩子，我好爱好爱她，恨不得死在她掌心和眼睛里，渗进她的血肉一秒不要分离。

我不能没有她，我怎么能没有她。

但金宇硕牵起我的手，她的指肚还有一点殷红的我刚刚的咬痕，她手好凉也好冰，脆碎地发着抖，和我右手的指节交缠着放到她小腹，小琴，我们曾经有个孩子的，就在这里，但现在已经没有了。

平平坦坦，怎么会有一个小孩，我被搞晕了发了懵，疼痛从太阳穴涨到后脑，我突然意识到命运的涨潮，它搅动着齿轮洇洇腐烂，要把我彻底碾成一团碎肉。

他不能留下的，小琴，就像我不能再自欺欺人留在这里一样。

因为我是老头的私生女，我们其实是亲姐弟。

她第一次主动吻我竟然是在要彻底离开的时候，可惜我根本拿不出多余的情绪来难过，我靠在她怀里枕着她的小腹，我们好像一对真正的爱侣，一对要做父母的年轻夫妻。

小琴，我们都有罪孽，你不要恨任何人，要恨就恨我好了，早在当初知道的时候我就该走的，不该还天真妄想，一直待到现在，如果我不那么自私留到今天，现在也许你和我都不会这么痛苦。

所以，不要再留恋也不要再放不下，你要死了这颗心，你应该是被我害成这样的小琴，比起爱来，恨应该更好受一点。

 

我一直想一直想，我问自己怎么想不通，金宇硕根本不是会被异姓姐弟这种东西桎梏的人，她爱谁都骄傲热烈，绝不会认输也不会妥协，之前的我困宥于那点爱欲自然看不清，而今我仔细想有关于她的端倪，大概就在我们第一次接吻之前，她就已经心知肚明。

但我真的好累，我真的感觉到某种怠倦，从那天开始老头自始至终不肯告诉我他把金宇硕送去了哪里，我想我还是有错，我才是真的有错的那个人，我不该喜欢她，不该轻狂张扬给她写信，不应该搞出中暑那番闹剧，让老头以为她和我还纠缠不清。

我记得金宇硕第一出戏演的是安提戈涅，她给我留了第一排的票，我从来坐不住去看歌剧，但她的戏我提心吊胆一秒不曾放松，我总是怕她忘词怕她踩到长长的裙摆，杞人忧天好像做她哥哥，她距离我好近，微微笑着冲我眨眼，我们就有了第一个秘密。

她说微距下的细菌好像一片蓝色的潮汐，于是我去把头发染成紫色，后来我好久都没有换过，只是涨潮的时候紫粉色就好像变成落满灰迹的浮溏水，破烂成凿得细碎的月光，我轻易就被潮水卷起来，在潮湿的侵蚀里被揉成碎片。

我记得我给她写信的时候，钢笔刮掉纸页一层表皮，安提戈涅这原句怎么听起来这么像恐吓，我一边写一边出汗，她说不的那天就是她死的那天，我摇摇头划掉，咬着笔另起一张纸——

“姐姐，柏拉图说，人类向往爱情是因为，爱情是走向不朽的最佳捷径。”

 

 

end.


End file.
